


Allowance

by niconexus



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Better then what Dashner pulled though, He missed his bros, Other, Rating subject to change, Thomas gets to do his plan to rescue the gladers, Will be rough, but newt is gay as hell and nothing will change that, joking, no thomresa, tags updated as I update, this is a GAYS ONLY EVENT, what if Teresa never told Ava Paige the plan, will try to update at least weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconexus/pseuds/niconexus
Summary: Thomas watched Chuck forget.Thomas watched Newt jump.The trials will never end.He’s done with W.I.C.K.E.D.s bullshit.





	Allowance

“Thomas, are you sure you want to go in?”  
The boy nodded vigorously, “Yes, it will be a variable to shake things up a bit, we still have a few years to do this trial, so they might need something new.” 

“Alright, Thomas.” Ava Paige walked with Thomas to the door to the simulated box, grey and cold, like the rest of the corridor, like the people working here, along with Teresa behind. 

_Tell me if they try anything._

__

__

_T. I don’t think they will, but thank you._

The two smiled and Teresa gave him a hug, “Don’t let those boys hurt you, okay. And I will see you in a day.” The harsh artificial light coloring her in a ghostly tone. He couldn’t wait. With Aris and Rebeca on board, at least one hundred kids would be saved. 

Thomas smiled in her arms, “Okay, T, you gotta let up so I can leave.” She puked away as he spoke and she nodded. Thomas nodded back and the door opened. He was so close to freeing them, he could taste it. 

“We will be watching through the monitors and you can of course contact us at any time, Thomas.” 

“Thank you, Paige. Would have to if they start Lord of the Flies on me.” The chancellor laughed at the joke and Thomas walked in, the heavy door closing behind him. And the climb began. In all honesty the box was only about ten feet down, but he knew the others would’ve believed it to be further. He heard the familiar ringing of a Greenie bell and waited to reach the top. 

As the doors opened he heard familiar voices, but ones he hadn’t heard truly in ages, he couldn’t wait to meet his friends, become friends again.  
A rope came down from the voices and the blinding light, he grabbed the rope and let the others pull him up, had to be at least fifty guys, they could easily pull him up. As he was pulled over, Thomas clearly heard a voice he missed so dearly, Alby, “Nice to meet ya, shank,” he said. “Welcome to the Glade.” 

He rolled into the grass, looking up at the sky he created, watching the clouds drift over, then closing his eyes as the voices started up, groaning, he’d forgotten how loud everyone was.  
He sat up and looked around taking in the area he already knew like the back of his palm. The courtyard, they called it the Glade, surrounded by walls. Only he could see the true height, and even then it was still impressive and caging the boys in, walls with gaps for sliding doors, leading out to the maze. 

“Uh, Greenie? You alive?” A voice thick with an accent filled his ears, and he actually started to tear up. He’d have to be so extremely careful, especially with him, if anything went wrong, he could die. 

Thomas stood up and turned, facing his best friend, his friend that now, had no clue who he was. “Yeah, I’m good. Just..” he wiped at his eyes, removing the unshed tears, “It’s a bit much.” Newt tilted his head, probably utterly confused as to why Thomas wasn’t freaking out. 

Alby pulled up beside him, along with him Chuck, “Yeah, it is a bit much. Piece by piece it will make sense-I’ll be takin’ you on the Tour tomorrow. Till then… just don’t break anything.” He smiled softly at Thomas and held out a hand. “Name’s Alby.” 

Thomas shook his hand, “Thomas. And I already know you.” He saw the risk, and stepped out from the ledge, watching faces contort. 

“Excuse me?” Newt spoke out, stepping up to Thomas, “What do you mean? You can’t be… you’re a kid like us.” Thomas’ gut twisted as he saw the hurt on Newt’s face, glancing to see it on Chuck’s, and mirrored on others who could hear them. 

Thomas breathed out, “Well, Newt, how about we head to the homestead and I can explain.” He smiled, trying to reassure everyone, himself included, “I can explain everything.” He started walking in the direction of the main building, hurried footsteps following him.

“Uh, no can do, Tommy, if you know so much about this place you should know-“ 

“God, I am stupid,” he stopped walking letting the very confused gaggle of teen boys following him slow, he faced Newt, then looked to Alby, “What if we go to the map room? Or is it too small?” He watched the confusion flashing on everyone’s faces, he watched Chucks chubby cheeks redden in the confusion and thought, he went forward and wrapped an arm around Chuck’s shoulder, hoping it would feel normal for the boy. 

Alby sighed, knowing that stuff was changing, “Let’s call a Gathering.” He turned to the other boys, “Everyone is invited to the Gathering.”

Thomas grinned, leaning his head down, he whispered to Chuck, “Grab some boys, and crush any nearby beetle blades, I’m here to save you and I need the Creators to not hear what I have to say.” He saw the joy flash on the boy’s face, and he nodded sharply, curls bouncing. Thomas pulled from the boy and walked behind Alby. 

He went to a jog to catch up with Newt, “Is Minho in the maze still?” 

Newt scoffed, “I don’t know who you think you bloody are, but you need to stop creepily talking about things you shouldn’t know,” his eyebrows drawn in closely, “Yes, he’s still in there.” He faced Thomas as they walked, “Who are you and why do I feel the need to call you Tommy?” Thomas could see the confusion and hurt etched in every pore. 

“I’m Thomas, and I was your best friend, well,” he chuckled to himself, “You were my best friend, honestly, Minho and Alby were probably your best friend, and you were mine.” He smiled softly at memories he’d been surviving on, “About two and half years ago, that is.”

“Before this?” Newt asked softly as the neared the dug in, one room building of wood from supplies and scavenged from the woods.

“Yeah. Before this.” Thomas stepped in to the small building, heading to the front. He was amazed, he’d never seen the interior, it was an amphitheater. He had to hand it to Gally, he remembered some complicated stuff. He watched the boys fill the seats, the Keepers, minus Minho, standing near him, Alby closely watching. 

Thomas waited for a few seconds, holding a hand to his lips, earning glares from both Gally and Newt, wow if he had said that a few years ago, it would be an actual joke, with a punch line and everything. Minho came in, exhausted and drinking water from a canteen, other exhausted runners filling in behind him, and Chuck with a few younger boys, with a thumbs up. 

Thomas brought his finger down, “So, as I told Chuck, I’m here to rescue you. But we need to make sure that beetle blades can not hear us or see us getting ready to leave. Tomorrow, a girl will arrive. She will remember as well. I have keys to escape, and we won’t need to worry about the Grievers. On the base of the tail, is a switch, it’s in the mucous.” He paused letting the knowledge sink in, Gally’s face turning sour. “I should probably start from the beginning.”

“Well, that’d be a good idea.” 

There was his Minho, he smiled, feeling whole. “So this is an experiment. As kids we were chosen because we could save the world. The world isn’t outside of these walls. We’re actually underground.” He heard the hushed mumbles fill the room slowly. “We were forced to create our own prison. The sky is a projection, it never rains, the walls aren’t as tall as they seem.” He saw Newt and Minho twitch near him. “We were chosen because the world was burnt by a solar flare. A year following, due to population on a burnt earth, a virus was sent out. It was meant to put people in a coma until they died, but it mutated. The girl you will meet tomorrow, she’s the first Immune ever found. She was in the testing zone.” He took a breath, “But, we were chosen because we, at least most of us, are Immune as well.” He looked Newt straight into the eye, watching realization wash over Newt as the blond gasped, “some of us were chosen by accident, to be control subjects,” He turned back to crowd, “every experiment calls for a control.” 

He watched from the corner of his eye, Minho putting a hand on Newt, “Do you all know vaguely what zombies are?” Nods scattered the room, “Well, they are undead people, wanting to kill and only kill. That’s what the virus, called the Flare after the solar flares, does, makes you angry, destroying your brain, makes you kill others. Hurt others. Most of us lost someone to the Flare, watched them die, watched them go insane and hurt other loved ones. We were put in here to find out why we are safe. But due to a recent event in the headquarters, it has been revealed that these test would end with the subjects, who have the cure, would die, in the extraction of the cure. And if this Trial didn’t bring up a cure, then they won’t stop until they find one.” He took a breath, “The next Trial was supposed to be in the area crawling with infected, weeding out the control subjects. We grew up together, and now I’m not taking shit from the Creators anymore, we’re getting you out. All of you. It will be dangerous, and WICKED will try to stop us, but I have weapons on the ready, there’s weapons here, I have the route to a safe zone. We can leave.” Thomas watched the boys chatter amongst themselves. 

“Well, we’re all bloody inspired.” Thomas turned to the voice, “But what about the not Immune guys?” 

Thomas smiled at the frowning blond, wanting to hug him and tell him he has it covered, “Masks, high tech mask to protect you until we get to the location, then herd immunity will protect you.” He saw Minho break out a grin, “We have contacts to help us, one being an army working to get us out and knockout WICKED, and connected to them,” he glanced at Gally, “Gally’s cousin. We have an island that was never inhabited due to conservation efforts before the flares.”

Alby had a huge grin on, “Well, if we’re gonna leave, then we better rest up and get prepared for that girl.”


End file.
